This invention relates to the manufacture of earth-working implements and, more particularly, to an agricultural disk made from a high carbon steel, or from a low carbon steel which is subsequently carburized, heated, quenched and tempered to a standard Rockwell hardness level which exhibits non-directional fracture characteristics or properties.